


Dogmeat's Bitch

by UltimateSin



Series: Humans Loving Animals [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Depraved, Doggy Style, Nora loves dog cock, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSin/pseuds/UltimateSin
Summary: Nora had been a happily married woman before the bombs fell. But she never expected to give into the depraved desire in regards to her ever faithful companion, Dogmeat.
Relationships: Dogmeat/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Humans Loving Animals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Dogmeat's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather depraved piece of work, though I've noticed a few other stories with humans fornicating with animals (generally their dog).

Nora gazed out across the ocean, wrapping the thin coat tighter to her thin body. The exposed coast offered little protection from the elements, and the ruined house she now called home only protected her from the worst of the elements. Dogmeat sat beside her, loyal as ever, bending down to scratch his head as always. The other dogs were currently out hunting for anything they could return.

“Another day, boy,” she murmured.

There was no-one around for miles. It was for her own good, her own protection. Ever since waking up to find her husband dead and her son missing, her life had lurched from one crisis to another. She had been in the middle of her search for her son when her life, as it was, collapsed entirely. Now completely ostracised from the few friends she had managed to make.

But no-one could or would ever understand. Life was difficult for most people nowadays. In fact, life was utterly barbaric for many. But it appeared there were lines that people were still not mean to cross. Reaching down to scratch his head, Dogmeat looked up and panted. “I know, boy. But this is our life now. It’s the only way it was going to work.”

It had all started innocently enough…

Waking up to find her husband dead, and her son missing, she had to leave Nate behind, unable to carry him out of the vault. It was now his tomb, and she had not had the opportunity to visit in a long time now. At least she had been able to escape the vault, and finding Codsworth still operating had been a pleasant surprise, able to give her at least some details as to what had happened during the intervening two hundred years since the bombs fell.

Life was immediately precarious. She had few supplies, and the house she had shared with her husband had fallen into disrepair. What she knew was that Nate had always kept emergency supplies, finding the hidden key and the small bunker he had built under the house. She sighed with relief at the food and water now available, that would keep her going for some time.

Hanging around in Sanctuary Hills wasn’t going to achieve anything. Codsworth suggesting a search of Concord could yield results, so after preparing by making sure she was armed and had plenty of water, she began the walk towards the nearest town. On the way, at the old Red Rocket station, she ran into a German Shepherd. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought the dog was waiting for her to arrive, immediately walking towards her, sitting down as she stopped.

“Who are you, boy?” she asked, carefully leaning down to scratch his head. That made him pant happily, so she reached down to his collar, finding a small tag. “Dogmeat? Is that your name, boy?” He barked, and Nora couldn’t help chuckle. “Anyone would think you can understand me. You got any owners?” The dog looked at her confused. “Want to come with me?” He barked once, so Nora stood up and gestured with her head. “Okay, come on then.”

Finding survivors wasn’t something she expected, and not the desperate group seeking salvation in ‘Sanctuary’. Nate had been the trained soldier, she had been a trained lawyer, but he had taken her to the gun range once a week to learn how to use a pistol and a rifle. “I might not always be around, Nora. And I want to make sure you can handle any situation you find yourself in,” he said, “Only lift your weapon if you intend to shoot, none of that bullshit aim to intimidate. You can still fire the weapon without meaning it. If you aim, you fire.”

Her hands spent more time shaking then anything as she helped take down raiders, and Dogmeat was the perfect distraction, always managing to get out of the way by the time she fired. Having never used power armour before, it took her a few minutes just to figure out the basics, but once she was on the ground firing the minigun, she spent half her time giggling, half her time screaming, particularly when the giant deathclaw appeared.

Returning to Sanctuary, the small group spent a couple of weeks bringing order to the chaos. Preston seemed to be under the impression she was interested in taking charge, which couldn’t be further from the truth, explaining that all she wanted to do was find her son and somehow try and raise him in the wasteland.

After a couple of weeks, Nora would admit to feeling a little… horny. Her sex life with Nate had been spectacular. They had been high school sweethearts, having never been with anyone else, and after that first time, they had been at it like rabbits. When he asked her to marry him, and after the wedding, their sex life was even better. Both of them were open-minded, liking to try new things, and whenever he returned from Alaska, she spent forty-eight hours making sure his cock was always inside her, one way or another.

Without that release, she was getting a little frustrated. Lying back in her old bedroom, having managing to clean it up and fix the walls, she was lying back in the near darkness, only her Pip-Boy providing any light, when she figured a little masturbation wouldn’t do any harm. Taking off her vault suit, then her bra and panties, she lay back as she moved her hands up and down her body, almost like a self-massage, her nipples soon pointing up, giving them a good squeeze, able to bend her had down to take a nipple in her mouth.

Moving a hand down her body, she smiled when feeling how wet she already was. She wanted nothing more than Nate above her, ready to slide his big cock inside her, but all she could rely on now were memories. Slowly rubbing her pussy, she knew she’d have to keep the noise down. Sanctuary was incredibly quiet during the night and everyone would like hear her if she made too much noise.

Busy rubbing her pussy, she almost didn’t hear Dogmeat enter the room, only realising he was there when she heard him panting. Glancing his way, he sat down and cocked his head, realising he was sniffing the air. She couldn’t help smile. “Sorry, boy, feeling a little horny,” she whispered, reaching over to scratch his head. “Though I know you like my scent too.”

She giggled as Dogmeat obviously had a keen sense of smell, and seemed to always sense when she was horny, as wherever she was, and whatever she was doing, he’d end up approaching her, gently nuzzling between her legs. She’d laugh and gently push him away, but there was a small part of her mind that also… liked the attention. If she was honest, she tolerated the presence of the others, but kept her distance from them. Dogmeat was loyal, though, rarely not by her side, or close enough she’d only need to say his name and he’d come bounding towards her.

“Like my scent, boy?” she asked, taking her fingers from her pussy and placing them near his nose. He immediately licked her fingers, making her giggle. “Guess you do like it, boy.”

Then she had a wicked idea. A very wicked idea, but also slightly… depraved. She slid a couple of fingers inside her pussy, getting them nice and wet, before offering them to Dogmeat again. He licked them again, seeming to enjoy her taste, immediately panting once she took her fingers away. “I shouldn’t…” she whispered to herself, slipping two fingers inside her, all the way to the third knuckle, before offering yet again.

When Dogmeat eagerly licked her fingers, before she slid them inside his mouth, she made her mind up. Taking her fingers away, she carefully spun her body around to face him, carefully spreading her legs as Dogmeat looked a little confused for a moment, though she could see him sniffing the air. “You like my scent, boy?”

He seemed to understand, as he carefully lowered his nose to her crotch. She giggled when his wet nose touched her, but while he sniffed her, he then pulled way, no doubt expecting her to push him away. She softly patted the area just above her pussy. “It’s okay, boy. You don’t have to go away this time,” she whispered, “You want my pussy, boy? Want to lick my wet cunt?”

The thought he could understand her was solidified when he leaned down and licked her immediately. It provoked a gasp, his rough tongue running up her slit, even enough to just about tickle her clit. The gasp caused him to step back again, cocking his head. All she did was smile, patting her pussy again. “It’s okay, boy. I liked it.”

Her tone. Her body language. Her eagerness. Everything would have told the dog that she was happy. Dogmeat lowered his head again and was soon lapping at her pussy, and she could feel herself ever so wet in addition to the wet tongue now lapping at her. She had to cover her mouth to stop her moans echoing in the silence, using her left hand to scratch behind his ear.

“Keep going, boy. You’re a good boy. Lick momma’s pussy.”

She was amazed he seemed to be really enjoying it himself, though perhaps there was that desire in his mind to make his owner happy. She couldn’t really be sure, and far too distracted to give it much though, as she could feel one hell of an orgasm building from within. She quietly urged Dogmeat to keep going, and when his tongue started to flick against her engorged clit, she clamped a hand over her mouth, her entire body starting to shudder, crying out into her palm as the orgasm spread from her toes and fingers to her core.

She leaned forward, scratching his head again. “Keep going if you want, boy,” she whispered, feeling another orgasm shudder through her body within a few seconds. One of the joys of being a woman. Endless, continuous orgasms if she was capable of handling it.

Eventually, she had to push Dogmeat away. He sat down, panting happily, as she rested back, sucking in deep breaths, patting the ground next to her, Dogmeat lying on the ground as she cuddled into him. “Well, that changes things, doesn’t it, boy?” He licked her face, making her giggle. “What I’m thinking now is do I let you fuck me…”

She wasn’t willing to make that step just yet, but every night after that, Dogmeat would be between her legs, licking her pussy. She knew it was rather depraved, that it was probably still one of the few things people didn’t do, but even Nate hadn’t made her orgasm as hard whenever he had eaten her out. It was probably the fact it was her dog doing it, the sheer taboo, that made it even better in her mind.

But as she did that, she gave serious thought to doing other things. She… wanted to please him in return. He was giving her so much joy, she wanted to return it somehow. One night, around two weeks later, Dogmeat was licking her pussy again when she made up her mind. After he’d made her cum, she gently pushed him back and made a gesture he now understood, lying on his back, she scratched his belly, panting away happily as always, when she slowly but surely moved her hand down towards his sheathed cock.

When her hand brushed against it, he stopped panting and looked at her curiously. She’d never touched him there before, so no wonder he didn’t really know. “I want to return the favour, boy,” she whispered, running her fingers up over his sheathed cock before giving his balls a gentle fondle. They were quite big. He growled as she did that, so she made kissing noises, and he immediately started to pant. “That’s it, boy. I won’t hurt you.”

Teasing his sheathed cock, it didn’t take long for him to get excited. As his cock appeared, she gently ran her fingers up over it. It was incredibly warm to the touch and covered in some sort of goo or juices, no doubt a natural thing to help him penetrate dog pussy. Once he was completely hard, she was amazed at how long and thick his cock was.

“Dogmeat, you have a bigger cock than my husband!” she exclaimed in a whisper.

Reposition herself, she started to gently stroke his cock while scratching his belly. She was amazed that he seemed relaxed and comfortable, a sign of how much he trusted her, and there was no doubt he was already thinking about wanting to cum. Then she did something that she’d been thinking about for over a week.

Lowering her mouth, she ran her tongue up his shaft. The reaction was positive, hearing him pant, even whimper. Gently lifting up his cock at the base, she lowered her mouth around it, feeling a surge of desire sweep through her body, and renewed wetness between her legs at doing something so utterly depraved. And now that she had his cock in her mouth, she already knew she wanted nothing more than have Dogmeat fuck her next.

Dogmeat came rather quickly, which perhaps wasn’t a surprise, though she liked to think it was her talent at sucking his cock. She knew all about knotting whenever a dog did cum, but she figured that would only happen when he was humping her. She was ready to just spit his cum out, but when the hot surge hit the back of her mouth, she moaned loudly and couldn’t help herself when swallowing it. She figured it might make her feel a little sick but it was worth the feeling.

Having now made him cum, Dogmeat sat up as she lowered herself down onto all fours, amused when he immediately started to lick her face. “Well, I like you too, boy. And now I’m going to need to train you to fuck me.” Training to eat her out was easy. Training so he’d relax so she could blow him didn’t take long either. She figured training to have him fuck her would take a few gestures and commands at most. She wanted him to mount her like a bitch, but she also wanted the chance to lie on her back and have him fuck her like that too.

But she definitely wanted to be his bitch, feel his hot cum blast inside her. And the idea of being knotted made her pussy drip with desire and need. She had the feeling she was becoming a lost cause, a wanton need to just be with her dog. But considering her life otherwise, she figured it wouldn’t really matter.

It took a week or so for Nora to be comfortable enough to attempt her dog fucking her. It was returning from the south, having discovered her son was the leader of the Institute, that she was ready to just give into all her depraved thoughts and feelings. She was now washing her hands of her son and any problems affecting the Commonwealth. All that mattered was surviving as best she could.

Dogmeat could sense she was upset when walking into their home, his nose immediately nuzzling into her pussy as always. “I know you’d never abandon me, boy,” she whispered, scratching his head, “You’ve always been loyal, haven’t you?”

She sat back against the wall, Dogmeat sitting between her legs, eventually sitting down and relaxing against her. Despite the depraved nature of their relationship at times, they were still just a woman and her dog at heart. She didn’t know how old he was, but was hopeful they would have at least a decade together. That thought made her smile, left wondering how much they’d end up fucking.

Once darkness fell, she headed to bed as always, and Dogmeat now slept in her bed. As trained as he was, as soon as she stripped off, he was ready to lick her pussy, making her giggle as his wet nose was between her legs immediately. “Not tonight, boy,” she whispered, “We’re doing something else tonight.”

She gave a command for him to sit as she rested down on her knees, lowering her head to the pillow. Giving a command, he wandered around toward her back and felt his nose nuzzle at her pussy, letting him get used to the idea of what she actually wanted. She’d helped train him to get hard when she was in his position, glancing back to see his cock starting to get nice and hard, and she couldn’t help grin to herself. “Knew it would work,” she murmured, “You love momma’s pussy, don’t you? Well, I want that doggy cock in my cunt as soon as possible. Do you want that too, boy?”

She made a gesture and felt Dogmeat mount her, feeling his cock prodding against her pussy. It took a few attempts before she felt his thick, hot cock spread her pussy, moaning loudly as he buried every inch quickly. She gave a short command and he stopped, so she could get comfortable. “Okay, boy, Fuck me. Fuck your momma.”

The training had worked like a charm as she soon felt Dogmeat’s thick cock pumping into her fast, an urgency the dog no doubt felt to cum inside her. As he fucked her, she fondled her clit, though she knew it wasn’t going to be necessary. She was going to cum hard just from what she was doing with her dog. This was perhaps the last depraved act she could do with him, though there was always her arse if it was possible.

Dogmeat had stamina, learning that quickly, and she felt like a bitch in heat as his paws almost pushed her down, the dog eager to leave his seed deep inside her. “Fuck me, boy! My pussy is yours!” she cried quietly.

As Dogmeat continued to fuck her, she knew this was likely her life going forward. She had no desire to be with anyone else now. Her dog was loyal, would never leave her, and he was turning into the best fuck she’d ever had. She didn’t want to think poorly of Nate, as he’d always been great in bed, but being Dogmeat’s bitch seemed to satisfy this primal urge in the back of her mind.

Then she heard him howl, and considering how thick his cock was, she felt it throb deep inside her as he came hard, feeling him knot inside her, reaching back to grab his paw to keep him in place, reassuring him it was okay, using a soothing tone he was trained to recognise and trust immediately. Feeling his cock buried inside her was almost overwhelming, with thoughts crossing her mind of falling pregnant and giving birth to puppies. Obviously impossible, but the idea of walking around with a swollen belly, filled with the result of his seed, near enough made her cum again.

Feeling his cock finally deflate and fall out of her, he stepped back as she turned onto her back and relaxed, patting her chest for Dogmeat to lie on it. He relaxed on her, panting away happily, as she scratched under his chin and behind his ears. “You’re a great fuck, boy. Haven’t been fucked like that in a long time. I’ll give you a few minutes, then you can fuck me again. Give me more of your doggy cum.” He seemed to understand, panting happily and licking her face.

Having given him a few minutes, she had him stand up, reaching forward to stroke his cock back to life. As she did that, he continued to lick her face, a trained sign that he was enjoying it. Once she felt his thick cock restored to life, she laid back and made a gesture, Dogmeat lying on her chest and shuffling until she felt his cock prod her pussy again. Scratching under his chin, she whispered, “Slide your cock inside me, boy.”

Again, it took a couple of attempts, but that just heightened her anticipation, the feeling of feeling his thick cock spread her pussy again. Once he finally slid it in, he stood up and stepped forward, his entire length sliding inside her. She didn’t have a chance to get comfortable as he started to fuck her, paws resting on her chest to keep her in place.

“Fuck me, boy. Fill my pussy with your seed,” she moaned. Spreading her legs nice and wide, she held move him so his cock felt even deeper inside her, causing her to moan loudly. Overcome with desire as she was, being heard and discovered was now the last thing on her mind. She frankly didn’t really care any longer. All that mattered was Dogmeat’s cock inside her and the euphoria she felt at being fucked so well by, of all things, her loyal dog.

“Want to cum in me, boy?” she whispered. He seemed to understand again, his thrusting inside her taking on an almost desperate feel. She continued to scratch behind his ear as Dogmeat actually leaned down and licked her face, which made her giggle. “Like my pussy, boy? Like sliding your thick cock isn’t your momma’s cunt?”

He didn’t last much longer, howling against she felt his thick cock fire his cum into her again and again. She felt herself spread even further as he knotted her, and it took a few seconds for her to calm him down as last time, eventually making sure he rested on her chest, and it would just take time for them to break apart.

When he finally pulled out, she felt his cum leak out of her pussy, lying back and giggling to herself. She knew this was her life going forward. Nate had been a great lover, but the fact a fucking dog was the best fuck she’d ever had… She knew, at heart, it was a little fucked up, but there would never be any drama with her dog. It would remain loyal and would make her happy. And she wanted to make him happy too.

She slept like a log that night, and definitely with a smile on her face.

Whether people noticed a change or not after that, she couldn’t be sure. Dogmeat was her constant companion anyway, but what she felt was constantly horny, and she was sure that the dog could sense that. His nose was constantly nuzzling her covered pussy, and whenever she had a modicum of privacy, she would lower her trousers and panties, Dogmeat happily licking her pussy to climax. Every night, she would get on all fours and have him mount her. The dog had stamina, able to fuck her for ages, and he could get hard and cum plenty of times before they both had a enough. Knotting was a problem to begin with, but after constant training, he learned to relax on top of her once he’d cum.

As the weeks passed, she stared to take more chances. She trained him to react when she got down low on her hands and knees, opening her mouth. Dogmeat would rest his paws on her back, Nora eagerly watching his cock get hard before she could take it in her mouth. She found a real depraved joy in sucking his cock, making his cum and swallowing it. The first few times, it had made her feel rather queasy, but she soon got used to it, taking plenty of cum in her mouth in addition to her pussy. She even thought about the idea of taking his cock in her arse, but she figured that would be difficult, and she enjoyed his thick cock in her pussy anyway.

But the chances she took. She’d have him openly lick her pussy, settlers barely a few meters away, needing to cover her mouth to cover her moans. She would happily get down on all fours, shaking her arse at Dogmeat, or spreading her legs enough so her spread pussy would look good to him. Without fail, he’d mount and fuck her. She had him fuck her all around Sanctuary, the idea of being caught being fucked by her dog making her cum harder than ever.

She was bound to get caught. She almost hoped she’d get caught, though she had no idea as to the reaction. What she didn’t expect was to get caught in her bedroom. But she knew why she got caught. They’d been fucking a few months by then, having nearly been caught more than once, which only heightened her desire to be fucked by Dogmeat. It was when she was fertile, though, that the pair literally fucked like animals. He seemed to have that primal sense was ovulating, and the idea of taking his cum inside her when she was made her orgasm so hard, she passed out a couple of times.

Dogmeat was mounting her as always, Nora begging for his seed, wishing he was capable of impregnating her, and moaning as such, when they were discovered by Preston and a few settlers. Nora wasn’t being quiet, she knew that.

“What the fuck?” Preston cried.

Nora simply looked up, brushing away hair from her sweat covered forehead, Dogmeat not stopping his pounding of her pussy. “Fill my pussy, Dogmeat,” she moaned, smiling across the settlers.

She heard one of them walk out and throw up. Preston looked at her with nothing but a horrified look on his face. The other comments were not kind, but she didn’t really care. Dogmeat kept fucking her until he finally came, howling loudly as Nora felt her eyes roll back as the orgasm hit her. The thought of finally being discovered was far too much.

As Dogmeat relaxed on top of her, his thick cock still inside her, Nora finally came around. Preston hadn’t move, his jaw dropped wide, a mixture of horror and disgust on his face otherwise. Then he simply turned around and walked out with the rest of the settlers. Dogmeat finally pulled out and lay next to her as always, Nora turning onto her side, scratching behind his ears. “Well, it had to happen eventually, boy,” she whispered, “But you were a great fuck as always.” That made him pant happily, turning to lick her face, opening her mouth as he licked inside it.

Waking up the next morning, she dressed and headed out with Dogmeat for the communal breakfast. But that wasn’t what she found. Instead, she found Preston flanked by all the settlers, and more than one of them was armed. The look of disdain and disgust appeared on every face that looked at her.

“You can’t stay here,” Preston stated.

“You can’t tell me to leave. And no-one is getting hurt,” she retorted.

“You’re fucking your dog, Nora!” Preston exclaimed.

“He loves it. So do I.”

“You’ve got a screw loose, lady,” another settler stated.

“There are something you just don’t do,” another added.

“You’ve got two choices, Nora. You either leave voluntarily, where we will give you enough supplies to last a couple of weeks. Or we force you out of here right now this instant, and you can survive on your wits alone… but I guess you can openly fuck your dog then, right?” The disgust in Preston’s tone would have disappointed her before she started fucking her dog. Now? Now she didn’t care.

So she shrugged, stated, “Fine,” and walked back into her house. She packed a bag of all the supplies she figured she would need, heading back outside, where Preston watched her pack a little food and water. He then gestured for her to leave, Nora glancing back to see half a dozen settlers escort her to the bridge leading out of town.

“You will find no assistance at our other settlements,” Preston stated, “There is no chance I will allow you to remain with us. You disgust me, Nora. I’ve seen some things in my life, but what was saw last night? You’re sick. You’re depraved. And the fact I now think of you as lower than those of the Institute, and even raiders… Go. Get out of my sight.”

With a shrug, she turned and headed over the bridge, unsure where she would go. But with Dogmeat by her side, she figured it would still be good fun.

That all happened a year ago. She wandered for a couple of months, surviving on whatever she could find, before eventually arriving on the coast and found the ruined house that would serve as somewhere dry she could sleep. Through it all, Dogmeat fucked her every night. And now that she didn’t have to do it in privacy, she would happily just drop to her knees whenever the urge took her, lowering her trousers and panties, Dogmeat always eager to fuck her.

And what she learned was that was plenty of dogs around. Over a six-month period, she managed to befriend three others, all of them German Shepherds. It took some training, but within a month, each new dog was fucking her alongside Dogmeat. She trained them to fuck her, one after the other, her pussy filled by load after load of doggy cum. She trained them so she could have one in her pussy, one in her mouth, stroking off the other two at the same time, training them to cum in her, and after knotting, immediately replace them. But it was the doggy gangbangs, one doggy cock after the other filling her pussy, that left her experiencing so many orgasms, she would almost pass out at time.

Falling asleep surrounded by her doggy lovers, she felt absolutely no regrets about what happened. She thought she should, that perhaps she return, grovelling for forgiveness, but apart from her time with Nate, she couldn’t remember being happier. Dogmeat was still her loyal dog, and her three new dogs were already loyal companions, patrolling the perimeter for strangers, and had proved excellent foragers.

Standing in the doorway of the ruined house, looking over the irradiated ocean, she couldn’t help but sigh, content with her life. Hearing Dogmeat panting beside her, she scratched behind his ear. “Want to fuck me, boy?” He barked happily, nuzzling at her covered pussy. “Okay, first you can lick my pussy, then you can fuck me.”

Half an hour later, Dogmeat was mounting her, sliding his thick cock inside her, immediately pumping into her hard and fast, a desperation to cum inside her, Nora rubbing her clit, needing to orgasm, but most of the time, just Dogmeat’s cock pounding her made her cum hard.

Nora knew she’d made the right decision. She would happily live as Dogmeat’s bitch.


End file.
